Interrogation
by blc1227
Summary: What I wish would have happened during the hospital room scene in 2X12 between Emma and Hook. Rated M for a reason! Contains punishment/reward scenario, briefly. WARNING: (received a not so happy comment) there is slight torture, but it is used as foreplay ;) Part 2: slight humiliation and angst. Part 3: Smutty goodness throughout :) Enjoy!
1. Part 1

**Interrogation**

 _My take on the 2X12 hospital scene. This would have been nice to see!_ _I don't own the original scene, I've simple set in for an HBO special ;) Un-beta'd, so I hope it's not too bad!_

 ** _AN: Sorry so much time has gone by since my last one-shot. I've been busy with school and with a move. No excuses though. I hope you enjoy! I'm glad my first story received some follows, and I'm elated that a few of you decided to follow me! I hope I do not disappoint! Feel free to PM me or write in the review section some requests or prompts! I'm open to all!_**

* * *

"…If I were to pick dead guy of the year, I'd pick you," Emma says with a grin. The injured man chained to the bed was really too stubborn for his own good. Hook gives her his simple smirk, flowing with sarcasm. He was completely hopeless handcuffed to the bed without his hook, but he didn't want to give her the impression of vulnerability.

"I don't care what happens to me, as long as the Crocodile suffers," he says, all hints of sarcasm gone from his voice and face. The seriousness of his tone shocks Emma, she's still leaning over him. Looking down at the pirate below her. He looks her in the eyes, never breaking his gaze. There is a moment of tension but Emma leans back to stand straight.

"You don't care what happens to you?" she asks, walking slowly to the other side of the bed to where his hookless arm rests at his side. He's in nothing but a hospital gown but looks just as fierce even without all of his leather. She trails a hand up his side, rubbing lightly at the broken ribs, he winces under her touch, but doesn't break eye contact. Blue eyes sear into green.

"No. Not as long as he suffers as I did," Hook says in a low voice. He isn't sure what she's doing or what she's trying to get at and it's eating at his nerves. He can feel the tension between them in the air. He isn't able to decipher what she's up to in her eyes or her face. She's a blank canvas as she walks around back to where she sat on the bed before. Emma would be lying if she said that the pirate wasn't an attractive man. His deep accented voice could cause heat to rise in all the right places, but he was still an enemy, no matter his looks.

"So you don't care what I have to do to get you to talk, then?" she asks with a smile? She isn't even sure what she's doing. All she knows is that she enjoys seeing the beautiful and rough man tied down, under her, unable to stop whatever she has in mind.

"What are you getting at, love?" he asks, nervousness building in his throat. She doesn't seem like one to be cruel, but he doesn't know her. He isn't sure if she would be rash or not. Being sore everywhere and chained to a bed doesn't make him feel comfortable under the woman's harsh eyes, no matter how beautiful she is.

Emma walks towards the room's door, locking it with a loud click and stalks back towards Hook, closing the curtain surrounding his bed, "What I'm getting at is that I think you're lying to me about not knowing where Cora is." She traces the handcuff around his wrist, slowly making eye contact with him. She tilts her head to the side, awaiting his response.

"I told you, Swan. She has her own plans, I was simply in it for the ride," Hook explains. He watches Emma's finger as she slowly runs the same finger up his arm to rest under his chin, pointing his face towards her own.

Emma leans closer to his face, her lips mere inches away from his own, "I don't fucking believe you," she whispers, standing back up. She smiles down at him, anything but sweetly, yanking the blanket that covered his legs down towards his feet. He looks confused but not flustered, not wanting to appear as nervous as he was.

"I swear to you, Emma. I am not keeping anything from you."

Completely ignoring his plea, Emma places a hand firmly on his right knee, "That's okay, I have my ways of getting people to tell me things." She squeezes his knee, laughing softly as he winces as the bruises on his legs are agitated. While maintaining eye contact with the injured pirate, Emma makes a fist with her hand and presses her body weight into the man's bruised skin on his thigh, digging deeper with every wince he makes. She releases the pressure when she gets nothing from him but a muffled grunt and a glaring stare.

"I don't break easily, love," Hook mocks, adjusting his leg slightly. This isn't the first time someone has tried to hurt him for information.

"Oh, of course not, pirate, "Emma says in a mocking tone. She glides forward, bending down so she can speak softly into his ear. "I don't intend to break you, Hook. I intend to punish you," she smiles against the shell of his ear, lightly flicking her tongue along the side.

Hook's face becomes stoic. He isn't sure what she means by _punish_ but he is sure that he wants to find out. He gulps out loud, staring at the beautiful woman in front of him through his black lashes. It becomes painful obvious to him that he wants her on top of him, writhing in pleasure, moaning his name, and cuming on his cock. He closes his eyes and licks his lips, trying to calm himself down, his current situation aiding in fading the thoughts of those supple lips wrapped around him. "How do you intend to do that, Swan? Spank me and tell me I'm bad?"

Emma smiles and shakes her head, leaning up enough to make her eyes level with his own, "No, that would be too pleasurable," she says, running a hand down his chest, swirling her fingers in the soft hair that covers his skin. "No, I intend to make you beg, make you submit to me the answers I want," she leans in and swipes the tip of her tongue over his lips in a quick flick. He stiffens under her touch, starting to grasp what is happening.

"How do you intend to do that, Swan?" he asks, anxiously. I thinks he already knows the answer, and he isn't sure whether to be frightened or turned on. He licks his lips unconsciously and Emma feels the rush of heat swarm into stomach at the site. He really is a gorgeous man with a voice that could kill. Torturing him in her _special way_ would prove to be fun.

"You'll see," she moaned, reaching her hand up to stroke the side of his bruised cheek, relishing in the way his scruff scratches her skin in a satisfying burn. "You have such a pretty face, pirate," she says blankly, refusing to call him by his proper title. Hook struggles to keep from pressing his face into her touch. He knows that any compliance will show weakness. He must hold onto whatever dignity he has left. Without warning she slaps the side of his face, harder than he thought she would go. He groans from the blow, enjoying the sting her hand leaves behind. He glares into her green eyes, hoping she can see the strength he's trying to project. She smiles at the redness forming on his face, not taking away from his handsome features in the slightest.

"If that is all you have, love, we are going to be here a while," Hook says sharply, hoping that he pushes her wits so that she gives him what he wants from her. Never before has he been more turned on by a woman challenging his dominance. He doesn't want to seem eager for her torment, but he secretly wishes for her to use him and abuse him until she's content.

"Not even close," Emma whispers, taking her hands behind his neck to untie his hospital gown. She can feel his pulse through his neck as he peels the gown from his shoulders until it bunched around his hips. His breathing hitched as she rolled the material down, cock twitching at the site of her looking at him. She groaned softly at the site of his toned torso, dusted in the sexiest amount of dark hair imaginable. He bit her lower lip as she placed both hands on his chest, massaging slightly. Hook exhaled loudly under her touch, loving the way her hands burned against his flesh, pressing painfully into his beaten body. She didn't care that he was bruised and broken, she wanted to touch every inch of him.

She inhaled sharply, letting her fingers travel down his taut stomach at a torturously slow pace. She watched as his eyes fluttered under her touch. He was beginning to relax and enjoy this too much, so Emma forcefully poked her fingers into the side where his ribs were broken.

"Bloody hell, woman!" Hook screams, trying to retreat from her touch, to no avail. The pain hit him hard, but he was still fully erect. Realizing that she really was going to hurt him as well as use her _special way_ on him, he became even more aroused. He didn't think he'd ever enjoy being the vulnerable one, but so far he was liking the thrill.

"Oh, did that hurt?" Emma asks, a sarcastic look of concern swept across her face before she laughed at him. "I can stop now, Hook. All you have to do is tell me where she is."

"I told you! I have no idea, she wasn't much for sharing," Hook yells. He is telling the truth, but he doesn't want Emma to find that out too quickly, she still thinks he is hiding something and he's curious how far she'll go to get it.

Emma rakes the man's body with her eyes, taking in every delicious inch of his sun-tanned skin. "You're such a beautiful man, Hook. There's no denying it. I do love watching beautiful men squirm…" she trails off, making eye contact before jumping onto the bed, straddling the pirate's thighs. She clamps her legs around his, knowing that his battered body aches everywhere. His arousal, completely unhidden by the hospital gown, bobs at her action. Hook swallows hard, wanting nothing more than for her to just use him.

"Emma…" he starts. She quickly brings a finger to his lips while shaking her head.

"No. You talk when I tell you to," Emma says sternly, giving his face a quick slap before placing her hands on her own thighs. "I've come to learn that a reward-punishment system is the best way to get something out of someone. Do you know what that is, pirate?"

"Hook looks at the woman straddling his lap, he bites at his bottom lip, squinting his eyes to try to concentrate on not undressing her in his mind. "No."

"Well, it's almost like a game," Emma says with a smile, shifting herself on his legs, making him wince. "You see, if I ask you something, and I am satisfied with your answer, you'll get a reward. But, if I think what you say is bullshit, I'll punish you." Her words couldn't sound more amazing to him.

"I see," he says, smirking a little. He presses his hips up slightly, making it obvious that he's still hard. "What are the rewards and punishments?"

Emma eyes his erection under the rumpled hospital gown. "As your reward, I do what I want to do to you, and I hurt you as a punishment," she says in a low voice, making it sound as seductive as possible. She reaches up and traces her finger along his hip bone, feeling him shiver under her touch.

"What do you get out of this, Emma?" he asks seriously. He doesn't know why she would do anything to please him when he had done nothing but get in her way so far.

"Don't think of this as something for you, pirate. It's more for me than anything," she says calmly, running her hand down his clothed thigh. "This is so I can get information and a fucktoy all in one sexy package." He's stunned by her rashness. He's never been talked to like this, the women he's been with never dared treat him like anything other than the captain he is. Being treated like a whore is new. "Don't look so surprised Hook. I mean, you know what you look like and this doesn't sound like a bad time for you, either. So what do you say, fucktoy, shall we begin?"

Hook stares at her, angry and aroused. "Do it," he says, emphasizing the _t_ in that way that makes women swoon.

Emma grinds herself down onto his legs, leaning her head back. "Oh, pirate, don't talk like that," she moans, grabbing a breast with one hand. Hook's mouth drops, he has never seen anything more erotic that that, watching her grind on him, grabbing herself, moaning. He almost came right there.

She knew what she was doing. She was teasing him. She was serious about searching for information, even though she knew he wasn't lying about not knowing Cora's location. She just couldn't pass up fucking with the sexy pirate in black leather. He was too much to just let go. Emma reached down to where his gown lay crumpled over his lap, grabbing it and tossing it to the floor, leaving the injured man bare underneath her.

He never broke eye contact with her, he wasn't embarrassed of his nude form, had no reason to be. She gasped at the site of his magnificent cock, causing him to smirk. "Like what you see?"

Before he knew what happened she had dug her finger into a laceration on his side, drawing blood as she fingered the slit. He cried out in pain, feeling the warmth of his blood trickling down his side slowly. She wasn't lying, she would hurt him.

"I told you, pirate. You speak when I say so. Understand now?" she asks, sucking her blood-coated finger into her mouth, relishing in the coppery taste. "Answer me."

"I understand," he says, still panting from the onslaught. Unable to grasp his wound, he lay there with his eyes closed, waiting for the pain to subside.

"Good boy," she cooed, running her finger around his navel, leaning in dangerously close to lips. He could feel her breath ghosting over the cracked skin of his lips, using every bit of willpower to not close the distance between them and attack her mouth. "Now tell me, Hook, does this excite you?"

He watches as her eyes dart to his obvious proof of excitement. "Yes."

"Good," Emma says, patting his stomach with her right hand. "You can tell the truth." She leans into his neck, running her tongue over his quickened pulse, nipping the skin roughly, leaving her mark on his skin. He growls at her, wanting more than anything to run his hand over her face as she devours his neck. "Are you ready for the second question, pirate? Will you still be a good boy for me?"

Emma gives him her best puppy dog eyes, using his shoulders to pull herself closer to him, aligning her hot core against his bare cock. He could feel her burning heat through her jeans, the rough material providing much needed friction. "Mmm, yes," he breathes, rutting his hips up slightly against her. She gasps, an approving smirk splayed across her face.

"Such a good boy, Hook," she moans, grinding herself slowly down into his lap. "Why did Cora come here?" She nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck, pressing hot kisses at the soft skin there.

The kisses cause Hook to moan, leaning his face into her head, trying to touch her any way he can. "She wants to reconcile with her daughter," he replies, biting his lower lip, inhaling the scent of her hair. She seems pleased with his answer and provides a reward of grinding deeper onto his cock, giving proof of wetness through her jeans. He breasts press against his upper chest, the heat rising between them to an uncomfortable level. She leans up to briefly rid herself of her sweater before resuming her position on his lap and in his neck. "Fuck…" he hisses, his head pulled back by her hand clenched into his hair.

"Is she with Regina now?" Emma asks, maintaining her grip in his hair. She stops moving in his lap, waiting for his response.

"I don't know," he grunts through gritting teeth. She yanks at his hair harder, causing him to groan in pain and pleasure. "However, it wouldn't be a surprise if she was," he finishes, hoping his response is satisfactory.

Emma releases his head with a shove, smiling at him. "Yes, it's better to assume that than hope she's still searching. Good thinking, pirate. Ready for your last question? Better answer correctly," she warns, placing her hands on either side of his ribs, being careful to not press too hard.

"I'm ready," he answers, searching her eyes for any sign she wants more from him, with him. He hardly knows the woman, half naked and beautiful, on his lap, but he feel something for her that he hasn't felt in over three hundred years.

"Can you handle more, Hook?" Emma asks, seductively, but he can hear to sense of hope in her voice. She hopes he wants more, not just because he can't push her away, but because he doesn't want to. She resumes her grinding, leading her hands up to cup his face.

"Yes, please," he whispers, gulping loudly. His breathing shallow and shaky. Emma smiles with relief before swinging a leg over him and the bed to allow her to stand and take her boots, socks, and jeans off. Standing in front of him in nothing but her underwear gave her a new feelings. She had never seen a man look at her the way the pirate was looking at her now. His burning glare, heaving chest, bobbing cock, and sexy growls causing the wetness between her thighs to increase. She smiled shyly before peeling her bra off of her perky breasts, feeling her nipples harden under his gaze. She turned around and slowly ran her thong across her ass and down her thighs, giving him a great view of her glistening pussy between her legs. He growled aggressively, shaking his head at her teasing. "Release my hand, let me touch you."

"I might," she said playfully, bending down to retrieve the handcuff key from her jean pocket. She placed the small key into her mouth before mounting his lap again. He gasped as he felt her wet heat glide on his cock, pulling at his restraint hard enough to tear at the skin. Her smile grew wider as she bent down and kissed him, allowing his tongue to plunder her mouth in search for the treasured key. After a few seconds he retreats from the searing kiss, a smirk spread across his lips as he reveals the key between his teeth.

"Release me," he demands, keeping the key between his teeth while flashing her his devilishly handsome serious face.

She returns the burning look, gliding herself over his cock, coating it in her wetness. Grabbing the key from his mouth, she leans down and places the key in the hole. "Fuck me," she dares, brushing her lips over his ear as she clicks the cuff open. Before she could think he hand his arm free of the restraint and lining his member up against her tight heat. Without hesitating he slams himself into her, grasping the back of her neck with his hand. She cries out in shock at the sudden fullness, absorbing the way he burns inside of her. He doesn't move again, he sites there, fully sheathed, stroking the back of her neck, breathing hard, searching her eyes for something. Regaining her composure, Emma makes eye contact, reciprocating the obvious lust and desire she saw in his eyes, hoping he saw the same thing.

"Fuck, Emma," he whispers, bringing his hand down to grab her right breast firmly and parting his lips in need.

"Mmmm, Killian," she moans, leaning into his touch, urging him to wrap his arm around her. His long, lean arm pressing hotly into the skin on her back, burning into her soul. He lifted her up and slammed her back down on his length, both letting out strangled moans. Wrapping her arms around his neck, rocking her hips to meet his hard thrusts, hitting balls deep on every push. He watches her tits bounce relentlessly, reaching down to suck a nipple into his mouth roughly. Emma cried out, fisting his hair into her hands, pulling him into her chest. He released her nipple with a pop and attacked the other, just as fiercely. The man could do amazing things with that skilled mouth, one would never even know he only had one hand. Hell, he could have no hands and be able to please a woman.

Emma pulls his face up and crushes her lips on his, moaning deeply into his mouth, opening her mouth for his tongue. Emma is at a loss for words, unable to provide sweet encouragements. Hook can't bring himself to part from her mouth to whisper into her ear, they would hopefully have time for talking later. They both needed to get the physical need and frustration out of their systems before anything else.

They brake the kiss long enough to breath before connecting mouths again, Hook rocking his hips under her, impaling her as far down as she could go. Her moan entices him to continue the fucking, pounding her down onto him with all the strength he has. She enjoys the roughness, needing the feel of being pulverized by the attractive man below her. The dull ache in her pussy slowly easing as she adjusted to his size, turning into a pleasing tingle she craved. Never before has she felt so connected with someone, especially someone she hardly knew.

"Swan, I…" Hook starts, panting loudly with his exertions. He doesn't falter in his timing, squeezing her harder against him.

"Shut up, just fuck me!" she demands, breathing equally as hard. She covers his mouth with her right hand and places her left around his neck for leverage. Rocking this closely allows her clit to be stimulated against his skin, adding to the pressure building. Feeling his own release nearing, he picks up the pace to a frantic rhythm, moans escaping through Emma's fingers. She removes her hand so she can hear his pleasure, using the primal sounds he makes to help get her off.

"Good girl, that's it. Use me." He strains, watching her head fall back as she rocks her hips hard against his. She moans loudly at his words, encouraging him to continue. "That's it, use my cock to please you." His accent and tone get her so close to orgasm she can almost taste it. She's right on the edge, grasping any part of the pirate's body she could.

She cries out obscenities as she cums in a torrent on his cock, wave after wave rushing through her, resonating deeply within her. She is vaguely aware of the guttural moans coming from the man below her, chasing his own release, extremely aroused by the site of her orgasm. With a few more thrusts, he pulls her down back to reality with the most passionate kiss she's ever experienced while he stiffens under her, short and quick thrusts while he finishes inside her tight heat.

She feels the vibrations from his growl on her lips, sinking into his kiss further as they bask in the afterglow of sex. She pulls her face away from his, staring into his eyes, searching for anything that might be there. He gives her a tired smile, brushing a lock of hair from her face before moaning again. Now that the moment is gone, she realizes what she has done as more than just a fuck to get the edge off. Her whole interrogation had started off knowing he knew nothing and just wanting the beautiful pirate to fuck her senseless, and she wasn't disappointed. She was worried. She felt something more than just primal need, it was an emotional need for him, and it terrified her.

Without a word, she quickly hops off the bed, using a discarded sheet to clean herself up with, secretly enjoying how his warm seed dripped down the sides of her thighs. His eyes never left her body as she began dressing silently, leaving himself comfortably bare.

"Thanks," Emma says curtly, staring at her feet as she zips her boots up her calves.

Hook gives her his signature lady-killer smirk, "For the sex?"

"For the information," she replies, looking up at him blankly. Her heart is beating heavily in her chest as she sees the slightest tinge of hurt in his eyes at her words. She was being cruel on purpose, not wanting him to know it was more than an itch being scratched.

"Well, I'm glad I could be of service, Milady," he says sarcastically, bowing his head at her. She grabs a clean sheet from a chair in the room and covers him from the hips down, tucking the sides in slightly. Starting into his eyes, wanting to distract him, she quietly attaches the handcuff to the side of the bed, then to his wrist with an obvious clink. He looks stunned, unable to fathom why she was locking him to the bed after what just happened between them.

"I'm sorry," she began sincerely. She didn't' want to lock him there again, but she couldn't afford for him fuck things up around town, or with her heart he was beginning to win over. "I don't have a choice."

"You can't be serious," he said, almost pleading, pulling at the cuff, testing the hold. He could see the sorrow in her eyes as she turned around, pushed the curtain aside, unlocked the door and stepped out into the hallway. The door shutting loudly behind her. He sat amazed and hurt. His body was just used for sex. He'd done it to so many women before, it must be catching up to him. "Guess I deserve that," he laughs quietly to himself, waiting a few minutes before attempting to break free of the cuff and go searching for the woman that used his body better than anyone ever could.

 ** _AN: What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it! I liked writing this version of them. Reviews and suggestions always welcomed! Please PM any requests or prompts you'd like me to try! I'll try to get back to you promptly! - Bailey_**


	2. Part 2

**Interrogation**

 **Part 2 -** **Retaliation**

 _AN: So, after receiving some requests for a "payback" part, I became inspired. This took two days, but it has been the quickest story to happen. I hope you enjoy Hook's revenge after the hospital visit ;) WARNING: might have some triggers, but nothing I find to be serious. No torture, but there is slight humiliation. Un-beta'd, so yeah, might be a fuck up or two. haha._

Six weeks have gone by since that hour in the hospital room, and his ribs and other injuries were healed. He hasn't seen her since then. He wants to believe that she felt something and that's why she left so quickly, without a word about what happened. She came to him for information, so he thought, and she left with much more: his heart. It might seem crazy that he fell in love with a woman that practically used him as her "fucktoy", as she put it, but he had. Her dominance had turned him on in ways he didn't think was possible. Killian Jones, Captain Hook, was in love with the blonde Savior of Storybrooke.

Now that he is healed and seemingly healthy, he aims to find her in the quaint town she lives in. Although he simply wishes to see her again, he has an ulterior motive to his search. He wants to find her and get retribution. He didn't mind the slight pain she put him in, or the fact she used his body, but he didn't like how she just left him. That is what hurt most, that she just left him and hadn't tried to contact him since then. He knows there was something there, he felt it, too, but she seemed unwilling to admit to it. So Hook finds himself walking the foreign streets of this strange land in search for a woman who bested him on more than one occasion.

Strolling the street, receiving fearful glares by the townspeople, he spots a building with large windows covering the wall exposed the street. Keeping his distance, he searches the crowd in the building, like he had been doing for all the others. Finally, he spots her, sitting at the bar, coffee mug in hand. His breath catches in his throat as he watches her lips pucker to blow the coffee to a drinkable temperature. Sweeping her hand through her hair to push it out of her face, she takes a sip, closing her eyes to the delightful taste in her mouth. The site of her enjoyment reminded him of her face while she was riding him. Eyes closed, mouth parted, moans escaping from her beautiful mouth… His pants grew tighter, having to adjust himself to a more comfortable position inside the leather. Not wanting to create a scene that would scare her away, he decided to wait for her to leave, waiting like a voyeur would for his prey.

It only takes her a twenty minutes to finish her coffee and participate in some small talk before exiting the door of Granny's Diner. She likes the people of Storybrooke just fine, but she isn't in the mood to deal with people. She hasn't felt _right_ since interrogating Hook in the hospital. So much had been going on in her head while she was there. Initially, she just wanted information, but she was, and _is_ deeply attracted to the man. Why not get some intel and scratch a well needed itch at the same time? Then, she had felt something while they were fucking. Making eye contact with him proved her feelings to be true. There was something more than just physical attraction between them, but she doesn't have time for that now, she's the Savior, and she's got shit to do (besides the handsome pirate).

She barely makes it past the Diner before she's being pulled into the alley by a strong hand. Unaware of who the assailant is, she thrashes and kicks at man pulling her back against his chest. All she feels is a hand covering her mouth and an arm holding her against him by her stomach. She can't see who he is and has no idea what he wants, but the man smells slightly familiar, like salt.

"Quiet down, Swan, I mean you no harm," he says in an assuring tone. He doesn't want to frighten her, but he needs them to talk. She calms instantly, slightly sinking into his back from her defensive stance. "I'll remove my hand, but you cannot scream, understood?" he asks her quietly. She nods her head in agreement, breathing heavily. She didn't know she would be seeing him again. He slowly moves his hand away from her mouth, dreading the sound of a scream he hopes doesn't happen. She backs away from him slowly, turning around to face him, shock covering her face.

"What the _fuck_ , Hook?!" she asks, loud enough for him to hear her anger but quiet enough to not sound attention from passersby. She stares at the man leaning against the alley wall, looking as delicious as ever, bruising healed from his face.

"We need to talk, Swan," he says simply, unmoving from his stance. He simply stares back at her, burning a hole in her soul with the want in his blue eyes.

"Really?" she starts, crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive move. "What about?"

Hook pushes himself off the wall but doesn't move closer to her. "About your little visit in the hospital." He crosses his arms over his chest, as well. He stands proud, hoping to hide the hint of nervousness he has about her walking away from him.

Emma exhales audibly. She has been trying, unsuccessfully, to forget about their _time_ in the hospital, hoping the emotions she feels towards it would eventually leave. "It was nothing, Hook," she replies, rubbing her arms anxiously. It was taking every ounce of strength she had to not close the distance between them and melt in his arms. She feel embarrassed by her behavior in the hospital; she treated him horribly, but she hasn't learned how to express herself correctly since Neal. She knows she's lying to herself, to him, but she doesn't have the time or emotional stability to deal with him right now.

"Killian, love," he begins, walking closer to her so that he stands over her, feelings her breath on his neck as he peers up at him. "I feel that after fucking me and leaving me chained to the bed, you can call me by my name. Killian," he finishes, emphasizing his name. That voice of his sending shivers down her spine and pooling warmth in her core.

She burned her green eyes into his while she reached for his hook, pulling it up in their view. "Hook, is who you are," she spits, dropping his hook harshly.

"Yes, but I'm also Killian," he begins, bringing his hand up to trace the side of her cheek with his finger, the softest of touches that she almost leaned into. "I want to talk about what happened," he whispers kindly, bending down to brush his lips against hers. Before he can reach her, she brings her hand up and slaps his face, hard, and stares at him. He rubs his face, only slightly surprised by her actions. He knew it wasn't going to easy getting her to give me.

"There's nothing to talk about, Hook," she says, looking down at her feet, knowing her eyes would give her away. He becomes agitated. He knows she feels something, but she won't let herself _feel_ anything.

"No?" he shouts, almost too loud, grabbing her by the shoulder and turning them around so he has her pinned against the rough wall of the alley. He stands there, body against hers, feeling her rapid heartbeat against his own, leaning down so their mouths were inches apart. "You didn't come and fuck me? Leave me chained there after?" He emphasizes his words with small thrusts of his hips against her own. She closes her eyes tightly, turning away from him but not fighting his hold on her. She knows he's hurting about what she did to him, she know she feels something because she feels it, too. "Is that nothing?" he asks, thrusting again before using his hook to turn her face to his. He can see the tears in her eyes, unshed by her strength, but her face remains firm.

"Yes, nothing," she answers softly, watching the fire in his eyes die out, leaving them cold and empty. He keeps his hold on her, refusing to let her just leave him again. With anger and anxiety building in his chest, get grabs her throat, keeping her still as he crushes his lips to hers. Initially she fights him, but then she opens her mouth, allowing his tongue entrance. She fights for dominance but is quickly defeated by his mouth, pushing her face aside so he can nibble at her jaw and neck. He presses himself harder against her, allowing her to feel how badly he needs her. A slight gasp escapes her lips at the feeling of his hard cock against her hip, his skilled mouth against her pulse, causing her to lose resolve.

"I don't believe you, Emma," Hook whispers into her neck, leaving wet kisses down into the dip at her clavicle, groaning against her skin. She smells just as she did in the hospital, warm and sweet.

"You should," She insists, voice quivering as his tongue darted out to lick the line of her clavicle. She wasn't sure what to do, her mind insisted that she stop him, but her body was craving more from his mouth, more from his body. He turns her around quickly so that her front is pressed against the wall and her back is pressing into him, heat radiating throughout her body as she feels his erection press into the small of her back. Hook growls at their new position, loving the new view he gets.

"You see, love, your words tell me one thing," he starts, grinding himself into her again, "but your body, well it's telling me something else entirely," he feels her grind her ass back against him, giving him the consent he's been looking for. He knows she won't say she wants this, Savior pride and all, but she's using her body to give him the answer he needs.

"It didn't mean anything," she says half-heartedly, trying to convince herself the statement is true. She knows it's not, and she knows she wants this. A moan escapes her lips as he unbuttons and unzips her pants with his hand, giving a preview of just how talented that hand is.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Swan," Hook groans into the back of her neck as she wiggles her jeans down around her calves before grinding back against him again. She reaches behind her head and grabs a handful of his hair, pulling his mouth towards her neck. He grabs her hand and uses his hook to push the other up above her head and against the wall, pinning both wrists with his hand. "I'm in control this time, Emma. It's my turn to play."

She groans at his words, loving the feel of his cool hook running against the hot skin of her ass, hooking into her thong and tearing the material away. It had been a while since she let a man take control, but she loved the dominating stance he had her in; legs spread, pants around her ankles, hands held above her head, it was fucking hot.

"Is this some kind of retaliation, pirate? For leaving you?" Emma asks daringly. She wants to get him worked up, hoping he'll take out his frustrations on her. Needing to feel everything he wants to do to her. Hard and rough.

"Is that what you want, Swan?" he asks in a deep voice, pressing his coarse face against her smooth one. "For me to find my retribution inside your tight cunt?" His emphasis on the last _t_ caused her to moan and push back into him farther, showing her desperation to the Captain. He couldn't help but bite his lip behind her head, loving how she responded to his wish. Releasing his grip from her wrists, he places hook and hand at her sides, leaning back to get a better view of her bare ass, now free of any cloth, no matter how miniscule.

"Hook…" she started, wiggling herself in front of him involuntarily. She needed something, for him to fuck her, spank her, finger her, just something to relieve the eminent explosion between her thighs.

"Ah ah ah, this is for me remember? You had yours in the hospital, now it's my turn to have…" he starts in a mocking tone, he leans forward so his lips brush her ear with every word. "What did you call it? Yes, fun with my _fucktoy_." Accentuating the last word with a quick lick along the shell of her ear. "Understand?"

Emma groans in desperation, closing her eyes, thinking of a way to get him to use her immediately. "Yes, Captain."

Hook growls in approval, swatting her ass quickly, leaving a pink mark. "Good girl," he coos, swatting the other cheek a little harder. "Are you going to be a good _fucktoy_?"

"Yes, Captain," she replies with a smile, enjoying the excitement throbbing in his pants from the use of proper titles.

Backing away from her slightly, he smirks down at her lithe form in sinful lust. "Spread your ass for me, love," he demands, rubbing his hand down the sides of his face while taking in the vision that is Emma Swan. Keeping her face planted to the wall, she reaches back and spreads herself open for the man behind her, relishing in how exposed she feels. "Beautiful," is all he could whisper to himself before bending down behind her to feast on the entrée before him. Wrapping his hand around her thigh and hip, he forcers her to keep still as he laps at her delicate flesh.

"Fuck," she hisses, biting her lip and rocking back into his mouth. She can feel his tongue glide from her clit to her ass in long, torturous strokes. She can hear him groan at her taste and feel the vibrations against her clit. She has never been eaten out from behind before and she loves how dirty it feels to have him there. He fingers dig into the rounded flesh as he continues his assault on her, branding her inner thighs with burns from his stubbled cheeks. Abandoning her clit and pussy, Hook focuses on her ass, flicking the puckered hole relentlessly with his tongue. Emma cries out from the sensation, having had no one do this to her before.

"Like that, don't you, you naughty girl," he says, knowing it isn't a question. He can feel her thighs trembling around his head, knowing she is close to release. He throbs painfully in his pants at the thought of getting her off while eating her ass. He slowly brings to fingers down to her folds and shoves this inside of her forcefully. They both moan in appreciation, Hook admiring how tight she is around his fingers as he begins pumping in rhythm with his tongue on her ass. The mixed sensations were almost too much for her to handle. She can feel herself begin to flutter and lose the strength in her legs, but it is the best damn feeling she's ever felt. "Come on, Emma, come for me," he pants, getting right back to his ministrations as he feels her walls clamp down around his fingers, constricting rapidly.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" she cries out, pulling her ass apart further to give him total access as her orgasm tears through her like a tidal wave. Hook watches her fall apart from between her legs as he licks her hole one last time before standing up and pulling her head back to kiss her. Shoving his tongue in her mouth, wanting her to taste herself on him, enjoying the moans he receives from the invasion.

"Gods, you're gorgeous when you fall apart," he whispers into her neck, nibbling her skin as he starts unlacing his pants with his hand. "I can't wait to be inside you, filling you up, making you cum on my cock."

"Please, Captain," she begs, keeping herself spread for him with her hands.

"Can't wait to watch every inch of my cock sink into you, stretching you," he continues, pulling the leather down to rest on the backs of his thighs. Positioning himself at her entrance, he coated his cock in her wetness, that being his only idea on gentleness for the time being. This was still supposed to be payback. "Six weeks it's been since you left me there, naked and chained like an animal. Did you even think about me?" he asks almost heartbroken, rubbing himself against her clit, causing her to shudder on him. He didn't give her time to answer before he shoved himself completely inside of her. Her as still spread so he could watch his cock disappear. She cursed and bit her lip, the sharp burning of his cock stretching her, shocking her system.

"I did," Emma managed to say once she could breathe again. She had thought about him. Pictured him under her over and over again, using his beautiful face and sexy noises as fuel for her own hands when she was alone at night.

Hook pulled out and thrust in again, harder this time, wrapping her arms in his good arm, pinning them to her lower back, placing his hooked arm across her chest. "I knew you couldn't resist, darling. You did have an excellent orgasm atop my lap."

He is almost mocking her as he relentlessly thrusts in and out of her, using her arms and chest as leverage for his efforts. He wasn't gentle at all, and she loved it more than oxygen. He didn't treat her like a doll, he knew she could take what he could dish out. He bends over so he can kiss her neck and her cheek, seeking every inch of skin he can touch.

"Look at the Savior now! Taking a dirty pirate's dick in an alley," he torments, pounding into her with so much force she knows she'll have bruises. Nothing but proof of their encounter and she wants more of it. More of him. Almost as if he read her mind he pulls out and turns her around to face him, pressing her back into the wall. He lifts her leg with his hand and thrusts his cock deep inside her pussy, stilling his movements, pressing himself further and further into her, almost painfully deep.

"Killian," Emma begins, resting her head on his chest. While deeply touched by her finally calling him by his _real_ name, he has to stay in control.

"Look at me, eyes up!" he commands, using his hook to point her chin up. He returns to his pounding, fucking into her with everything he has. "I want to watch your eyes when you fall apart on me, watch as you lose yourself to me." It's a command with so much meaning backed behind it. She obeys his orders and stares into his eyes as she feels her walls being to flutter. "That's it, come for me, cum on my cock."

"Fuck, Killian, I'm cumming!" she whispers, smashing her mouth onto his and she explodes around him. Pulling away from the kiss, she holds onto his shoulders for support and rides wave after wave of indescribable pleasure brought on to her by the sexy man fucking her senseless.

"Yes, that's what I want!" Hook praises, pressing his forehead onto the top of her head, feeling his own release build. One of the hardest decisions he's ever had to think about is where to cum, in or on his beautiful Savior. "What I wouldn't give to release all over that pretty face, but I'm a gentleman, and I cannot let you walk home like that," he explained, more to himself than anyone Reaching up, he wraps his hand around her chin, prying her mouth open with his middle finger. She willingly allowed him to insert the length of his finger in her mouth, feeling the tip tickle the back of her throat. Hook growled at the site, knowing he's impaling her with two of his body parts. His hooked arm presses into her breasts, giving her slight stimulations to her nipples, an all too welcomed sensation. Releasing his finger from her mouth, he grabs a fistful of her hair, pulling just hard enough

"Please, Killian. Fuck me hard until you cum," Emma begs, remembering he is in charge this time. Hell, he might be in charge every time after this, because oh yes, there would definitely be a "next time".

Hook grins behind her. The things he wants to do to this perfect woman taking his cock. "With pleasure, Emma," he whispers into her ear, giving the lobe a quick nip before increasing the pace and force of each thrust. The sensation was almost to the point of painful, but Emma loved how full and spent she felt. She knew she wouldn't walk right for a couple of days and she might have bruises from the encounter, but everything would be a sweet reminder to what took place in the alley between them. Biting her lip, she takes each thrust with a moan, grinding her hips up to meet his.

He feels himself tighten, so close to release, yet wanting the feeling to never end. Being inside of Emma Swan was the best feeling in the world, and he never wanted to separate himself from her. Pulling back on her hair so her head was tilted back, he crushes his mouth onto her lips, grabbing hold of her bottom lip with his teeth. He grunted deeply as he pumped his cum inside of her, coating her tightness with his release. He continued the kiss, the sensations and emotions almost overwhelming for him. He releases her mouth, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, trying to catch his breath. He places tender kisses on the soft skin when he is able to breathe normal again. She wraps her arms around his back in comfort, not sure how to take their encounter. They each break the connection to pull their pants back up, but quickly return to their post coital embrace.

"Hook," she starts, pulling him back so she can read his eyes. What she finds isn't what she expected. He looks a little hurt behind the glassiness of release. "What's wrong?"

"It's back to 'Hook' now, is it?" he asks, pulling back from her slightly. Were all the feelings he had for her unreciprocated? Did she not feel the same? Now that his cock wasn't inside of her, giving her pleasure, was he back to being the no-good pirate who deserved nothing?

"It's not like that," Emma defends, a little confused to his hurt. She didn't understand why his moniker wasn't as good as his name, for all she knew, he had only been called Hook since he lost his hand. He still looks hurt, a little anger flashing behind the deep blue. Now Emma was getting agitated. What had she done that was so terrible?

"Of course not," he adds, stepping away from her so there was a good foot of distance between them. "What is it like, then, Swan? _This_?" he motions to them with a sarcastic swirl of his hand.

"I don't know… sex?" Emma adds, nervously. She has no idea what this is. She feels the connection, she feels a strong pull towards him, knowing it isn't just his body she wants. Again, she can't admit what she wants with him from her many times of being hurt and she doesn't know the pirate well enough to see he would never hurt her. She crosses her arms over her chest, much like she had before their fuck. She did this whenever she was nervous or afraid. She was afraid he didn't feel exactly the same, she was afraid that she felt too much.

"Aye, I guess it is," he responds after a brief silence. His shoulders and eyes fall, unable to hide his total disappointment in her, seemingly, lack of emotional connection. He felt something, he felt _her_ feeling something, so he knew that _something_ was there, he was just upset she wouldn't fucking admit it. "I won't take up anymore of your time, Swan," he says softly, starting to walk away and back out into the street.

"Hook, we should talk about this!" Emma calls to him anxiously. She wants more than anything to run up to him, and kiss the fuck out of him, but she's frozen where she is. She can't let herself potentially get hurt, and it's killing her.

"Is that so?" Hook yells without turning back, continuing his stalk back to his ship in the harbor. He had no idea he would feel any worse than he had before after finding her. I wants to turn around, run back to her like a kicked puppy and beg her to love him, to at least _try_ to love him. He wants her to realize what she feels, because you can't have sex like that without there being _something_.

His entire walk to the Jolly Roger is skulk. Few townsfolk notice him, but when they do, they cross the street, to get as far away from his as possible. He is hurt, he is tired, and he is so _fucking_ _done_ with his situation right now. He wants to sleep and dream of Emma Swan, his beautiful blonde, lying in bed with him after hours of great sex, never leaving his side. It's a dream he wants to never wake up from. He hasn't felt this strongly for 300 years, and he wishes he could either have her or forget her, knowing neither event happening would happen.

 _AN: So... what did you think? I'm not the happiest with the ending, but I was at a loss for how else it should end. Can't be too perfect now, can it? Anyways, let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed! Requests and prompts are always welcomed! Thanks for reading! -Bailey_


	3. Part 3

_**AN: Okay, here it is! I know it's been a while since the last part, but (not to make excuses or anything) I've been moving from California to North Carolina (via car), visiting family along the way, without Internet for the past two weeks. I just got internet, so here it is! I hope you enjoy this part. Just a warning, it is LONG! But so full of smutty goodness! I'd like to thank the readers and reviewers for this. You guys turned this one-shot into a 3-part story! I hope this lives up to the other two! - Bailey**_

 **Interrogation**

 **Part 3**

In the few weeks that have passed since their second fuck in the alley next to Granny's Diner, Emma hasn't been able to sleep without dreaming about _him_. The way his eyes deepened and dilated when he looked at her, the way he smirked arrogantly, the way his voice made her knees quiver. She can still feel the pirate's tongue on her holes as he's kneeling down behind her, the way his scruff scratches and chafes at the soft skin of her inner thighs. She uses the thoughts of that morning to fuel her own fantasies while she's in bed alone at night. She pretends his fingers are gliding through her slippery folds, penetrating her, and rubbing her. She imagines his hands grabbing her tits, pinching and rolling her nipples between his nimble fingers. She is embarrassed by how often she touches herself to thoughts of the sexy and charming Captain Hook.

Her work as town Sherriff and Savior hasn't been enough to distract her from worrying about him and what they were, if they were anything. Henry has kept her busy, as well, wanting to go on adventures and missions in order to "save the town". The constant running around has kept her from seeing him in town, if he's graced Storybrooke with his presence at all. She knows his ship is still in port because she can see the mast from the road on her drive to work. It's always a relieving site to see the folded sails and black flag high in the air. It means he's still around. Somewhere.

Tonight is much like every other night she's had lately. Henry is spending the weekend with Regina, Mary Margaret and David are away, as well, leaving Emma alone, exactly what she needs. The dark apartment is both inviting and stifling as she walks through the door, locking it behind her. Alone at last. Being the adult daughter of two parents her age and the birth mother of a boy adopted by an ex-Evil Queen can leave one with little to no alone time. Tonight is her night to sit back, relax, and have a couple of guilt-free drinks. No, alcohol isn't the answer to stress, but milk and cookies don't do anything either.

"Let the fun begin," Emma whispers to herself, dropping her keys and other belongings onto the kitchen counter. Opening up the fridge she finds some leftover pizza, _success_. Grabbing the box and placing it on the counter, she continues her search of the kitchen, opening up a cabinet and finding a bottle of dry red wine. She smiles to herself, grabbing the bottle and opening it with the dingy wine opener, knowing damn well that she bent it. It's not like her parents drank. _Ever._ So it wasn't a problem to break it. Pouring a full glass of wine, she grabs the box of pizza and the glass and makes her way over to the couch. Plopping down in the dark, she begins to eat the cold pizza, sipping the wine every other bite or so. This is exactly what she needs. Pizza, wine, and alone time in the darkness. The only time she's been able to relax, and she's only thinks about the seductive pirate occasionally.

Two hours and two bottles later, Emma is alert, but not oriented, on the couch, empty pizza box strewn on the floor. This alone time is beginning to be a little overrated if she was already bored at ten o'clock at night. One of the many downfalls of being the Savior was that she didn't have time for friends. Sure, Ruby was alright to be around, fun enough, even, but she was too wild and Emma didn't have the strength for wild right now. Now, drunk and bored, she didn't understand why she wanted this time to herself. All it did was give her time to think, and that was never good. She could sit on the couch and think about all the bad shit in her life, all the good that has come from it, and one person that made her furious and wet all at the same time.

Pouring the rest of the contents of her wine glass down her throat, she mulls over what Hook could be doing right now. She wonders if he's out, finding some poor girl, drawn in by his looks, to fuck mercilessly throughout the night. She wondered if the girl could handle the infamous Captain, after all, he wasn't gentle, at least not with her. Emma could feel herself becoming aroused at the thought of him in a sexual way. She's sure he has that effect on every woman, and maybe man, because it can't be just her that melts at the thought of him touching her. She involuntarily gasps while remembering the way his hand felt against her skin. The way his calloused fingers scratched in the right places, the way the cool metal of his hook tingled on her overheated skin. Her own hand traveling down her stomach to rest right above the button of her jeans, hovering as her thoughts continued.

She remembers how his lips, slightly cracked, brushed over her mouth, teasingly, the way his tongue would flick out to lick her bottom lip. She unbuttoned her jeans, pulling the zipper down slowly, allowing her hand to slip down the front of her underwear to her slickening pussy. Emma moaned, imagining his fingers circling her clit as she made slow, urgent circles with her hand. Hook's one hand is so talented, centuries of only have one to use will do that to a man. Her other hand trailed down her neck, imagining his mouth placing soft kisses to her skin. She began rubbing at her clit forcefully, feeling pressure build but it isn't enough. She wants more. She _needs_ to feel more.

"Fuck this," Emma says, buttoning and zipping her pants back up clumsily. Even drunk she can't get herself off, she needs the real thing. Pulling her boots back over her shins, she grabs the half empty third bottle of wine from the counter, taking large gulps until the bottle was drained dry. Now that she was good and drunk, she can go get what she wants. After the last time, it's her turn to take control.

Stumbling out into the cool air, Emma begins her trek towards the harbor on the other side of town. It won't take too long, plus the walk would give her time to think consider how she was going to go about this. They both really enjoy fucking each other, so she sees no problem there, however, they didn't leave on best terms last time. Hook had obviously been disappointed with Emma's response, and he stalked away without a glance back. She hopes he'll enjoy her more vulnerable and uninhibited self and just jump her as soon as she steps foot on the ship. She really needs him to just fuck the shit out of her, she's in that kind of mood and she hopes he'll oblige her request. She might just have to take it from him, seeing that it is her turn to take control.

Half an hour of stumbling on the wood of the docks, Emma stands in front of the glorious Jolly Roger, swaying slightly in the calm water, at least, she hopes it's swaying in the water and it's not her drunken stupor. The alcohol gives her the confidence to step onto the ship loudly, hoping he can hear her from wherever he is. She sways once she's on the deck, trying to regain her composure before searching for her booty call. The ship is completely dark under the light of the moon. She can see why he loves being on it, especially at night. The smell of salt in the air, the same sent she can taste on him, is something to live for in and of itself. Taking deep breath, she finds the single light coming from the room below the helm, the Captain's Quarters. Emma licks her lips in anticipation, she wants his cock so badly, she wants him to make her feel spent and sated.

She knocks on the cabin door in a haphazard pattern, the wine really getting to her head after the walk to the ship. A few moments go by and she raises her hand to knock again just as it opens, causing her to stumble forward.

"Emma?" Hook questions, catching her and pushing her back to her feet in front of him. A hard and confused look on his face. He hasn't seen her since their session in the alley, mainly because it hurt too much to see her.

Emma smiles wickedly, placing her hands on his chest, feeling the thin fabric of his shirt beneath her fingers. "Hook," she says playfully, patting his chest lightly. He tries not to smile at her, but he can't help it. She's here, with him, on his ship. She came to him.

"So, why am I so lucky as to be graced with your presence?" he asks sarcastically, stepping back from her to get a better look at her condition. He can see that she isn't herself. She seems off to him, but he hasn't pinned it down. He really needs to get to know her better.

Emma squints her eyes at him and twitches her nose, "Don't be an ass," she says shortly. She reaches out to the door frame for balance before placing her other hand on her hip, looking at him matter-of-factly. It's Hook's turn to squint his eyes at her, taking in her mannerisms and language. He's got it. She's drunk, _very_ drunk.

"Swan, how much have you had to drink?" he crosses his arms with a smirk. This could be fun, especially reminding her about coming to him in this state. Emma moves in to stand closer to him. She's close enough for him to feel her breath on his neck. He stiffens, unable to move with her this close, he doesn't trust himself around her.

"I'm not here for small-talk, Hook," she adds, a seductive roughness in her voice. She peers up at him through her thick lashes, the black clashing beautifully with the green. She steps even closer, he hair tickling at his chin, placing her hands on either side of his hips, squeezing tightly.

"What are you here for then?" he asks anxiously, uncrossing his arms and resting them behind his back, hand grabbing hook to keep them there. The movement causes his chest to push out towards her so that she is now eyelevel with the dark hair peeking out from the shirt. He keeps his vision straight, not wanting to look down onto her face, he would inevitably give in then.

Emma smiles at him, noticing him trying to keep his stare towards the deck. "I'm here for this," she says, trailing her hand from his hip to where his hardening cock is constricted in his leather pants. She grabs his length through the leather roughly, licking her lips with him in her hand. He lets out a stifled moan but swats her hand away, backing into his room, distancing himself about two feet from her. She frowns at him, but doesn't try to enter his room without permission.

"What's wrong?" Emma asks, agitated. She crosses her arms across her stomach, she can't quite figure out what's going on, but she knows he just moved away from her touching his cock. Very weird behavior from a man who loves women.

"I'm not going to be your _"fucktoy"_ anymore, Emma!" Hook says sternly, using the word she coined him with during their first encounter. He almost regretted his words, knowing that he, at least, had Emma physically if he couldn't have her emotionally.

Emma's mouth fell open, she may be drunk, but she knows she's being turned down. Hook is turning her down for sex. "You don't want me to fuck you?" she asks, regaining her alcohol induced confidence, stepping into his room, closing the door behind her.

Hook gulped, walking backwards to stand behind his desk, to have a barrier between them. "No, Emma, I don't want to _fuck_."

She can't believe what she's hearing. He doesn't want to have sex with her. He's done? Done with her? Emma could feel herself sobering up from the sudden downfall of her evening. She came over to scratch an itch with the only man who could scratch it. He walked over here wanting to roll around with the sexy pirate. But she began to realize that she mostly wanted _him_ to fuck her, to touch her, to kiss her deeply. She only wanted him. Hurt began to burn in her eyes and she can feel the tears start to pool around the rims.

Hook notices her sudden shift in mood. Maybe he'd been a little crass and blunt with her, but he's tired of being used by a woman he's fallen in love with. He wants to be with her, be gentle with her, show her how much she means to him, not just a fuck and run. "Emma," he starts, moving around the desk to stand in front of her. She flinches when he gets closer, stumbling as she tries to walk backwards to the bedroom door. "Love, come on. Have a seat," he motions towards the chair behind his desk. It was the only other place to sit besides his bed, and he didn't need a drunk Emma on his bed right now.

She starts shaking her head, but before she knows what's happening, he is leading her towards the chair by her arm. She wants to yank back from his touch, she wants to get out of there before she melts from embarrassment, but she can't force her body to follow suit. It's like he's a magnet and Emma is a large piece of iron. "Fuck you, Hook," she spits halfheartedly. She sits in the chair with a plop, face resting in her hands, elbows on the table. She is the epitome of shame sitting at his desk. He leans against the edge of the desk next to her, hands resting on the edge of the tarnished wood, squeezing from anxiety.

"Now, now, no need to be rude, love. I'm doing you a favor," Hook says, knuckles white on the desk. "I could just let you stumble back home, but that wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me."

Emma rolls her eyes obviously, placing her arms flat on the table so she can lay her head down and look up at him. "Whatever. Don't start being one now, I could've used that _gentlemanliness_ a few minutes ago while I was still standing." Hurt spreads through her eyes again. He really upset her by denying her.

"Fucking you while you're drunk wouldn't be the right thing to do, Emma," he starts, scratching behind his ear in that cute way that makes her want to suck on the earlobe there. He crosses his arms, he is completely serious with her. There is no ulterior motive, no reason to be coy or play games with her.

"Yeah. I came here to fuck _you_ , not have you fuck _me._ " Emma says, unable to keep a straight face. She giggles at her own ridiculousness. She came here to get release from him because while she was touching herself, to thoughts of him, she couldn't get herself off. She is so pathetic it's funny. Hook stares at her with a confused expression, unable to guess why she is laughing from context clues.

"I don't see why those details make much of a difference," he says, adjusting his position on the desk, unknowingly giving Emma a great view of his crotch. Even through the leather should could feel the pull to him.

"You would if you knew why I really came here," she blurts without thinking. She really is too drunk to be over here with him. Instinctively she covers her mouth with her hands, eyes wide and shocked, staring up at him in horror.

Hook gives her his signature smile, "Oh really? Alright, out with it, Swan!" he demands, genuinely excited to hear what she might have to say. He hopes she has finally admitted that there are feelings between them. Emma shakes her head at him vigorously. She can't tell him why she decided to come over in the first place, he'd never let her live it down.

"It's nothing, I just drank too much, that's all," Emma said, using the alcohol as a scapegoat, hopefully he buys it.

Hook stares at her, knowing she's lying. She's not the only one who can decipher the liars from the honest. "Tell me the truth, Swan." He demands, standing up and walking behind the chair she sits in. He places his hand and hook on the back of the chair, which sits ear level on her. "Why did you come to me?" he asks in a whisper, bending down to rest his mouth by her ear.

Emma shudders, his accent and feel of his breath doing wonders to her already aroused state, the alcohol not helping. Finally, Emma decides that giving in might just give her what she needs: _release_. "I was thinking about you," she admits, feeling his breath hitch at her ear.

Hook stands up straight, hand and hook still on the chair. "What about me?" he asks, this might just be what he's been hoping for.

Emma tilts her head down, feeling embarrassed at the confession. "Thinking about you touching me, okay?" she says quickly, rubbing the sides of her arms. His hands leave the back of the chair. This is unexpected, but welcomed. She thinks, or thought, about them together. She fantasized about him?

Hook kneels down beside the chair, facing her. His hopeful face making her feel better about the situation already. "What were you doing?" he asks, face serious and tone deep. She can tell he's getting aroused by the direction of the conversation.

"Touching myself," she says seductively, desperately trying to get him to do anything to her. She reaches out with her right hand and cups the side of his face. He instinctively leans into her hand, loving the way her soft skin feels against the roughness of his.

"Where was I touching you?" he asks in a low, husky voice. Her thumb traces over his bottom lip and he takes the opportunity to pull it in his mouth with his teeth. She inhales sharply, so turned on by how he looks with her thumb in his mouth, so erotic. "Show me."

Grabbing his hand, she leads his fingers down the column of her throat, tracing the contours of her collar bones, down the valley of her breasts and towards her stomach. Hook never breaks his gaze with her, blue eyes burning into green. She can see the desire pooling up in those eyes as she continues to take his hand where she wants him. "And here," she whispers, placing his hand on top of her jean-clad pussy. She bites her bottom lip, giving him a pleading look, gently rocking her hips into his hand where she needs him most.

"Here?" he asks, positioning his hand so that he was cupping her through her jeans, fingers on the inseams of the crotch. He can feel how hot and wet she is through her pants, causing his own arousal to twitch under the leather prison.

"Mmhmm," she nods, eyes falling shut at his touch. Using his hook as leverage behind her head on the back of the chair, he leans forward, grinding his hand down on her softly. He presses his forehead into hers, keeping his eyes on her desperate face.

"I can make you feel good, Emma," he says softly, rubbing her slowly through her jeans. His cock twitches every time she rocks into his hand, feeling her getting wetter and hotter. "I can give you want you want," he plants a kiss on her temple, continuing his gentle circles with his hand. By now Emma is almost completely wrecked. He's providing enough motion to relieve the ache, but causing more pressure to build with his torturous pace.

"Fuck, please!" she begs quietly, reaching towards the button on her jeans to get them off as soon as possible. Hook swats her hand away with his, quickly returning it to the task at hand.

"Let me give you what you _need_ , Emma. What we need." He whispers by her lips. Planting a soft kiss there while deftly unbuttoning her jeans. Emma moans into his mouth, anticipating his next actions. Slowly, he bends down, planting kisses on her stomach before he reaches the opening of her pants. While looking up at her, he grasps the zipper in-between his teeth and pulls it down, a low growl escaping his throat. Emma's back arches involuntarily, each notch in the zipper feeling like a strong vibration, his breath hot through her jeans. She reaches to pull her pants down, but he blocks her hands again. "No, Emma. If you want this, it's going to be my way," he says, placing his hand on her hip. "Let me show you what I can do for you."

Emma doesn't have the ability to protest, she needs something _now_. She nods vigorously, biting her bottom lip, reaching for his hand at her hip. "Yes, please." Hook gives a slight nod before kissing her right below her navel. With hand and hook on either side of her jeans, he pulls down slowly, peeling the fabric away from her skin. She helps by kicking them off when the material reaches her ankles, hurrying to rid herself of any barrier between them.

"I'm going to take my time with you," Hook says, kissing the inside of each thigh before placing each leg over his shoulders. "Show you what you mean to me," he adds, planting a kiss on her center, through her underwear. Emma inhales sharply, shuddering under the gentle touch. She is overly aroused, feeling as if she could come undone in a matter of seconds. He gives her long, slow licks through the thin fabric of the lace, the pressure causing Emma to grab a handful of his hair in one hand and use the other to grab the back of the chair behind her head for support.

"Fuck," she hisses, using her grip in his hair to guide him to where she needs him. He gives a low growl in return for her urgency, his eyes on her is enough to make her cum. He continues licking while he pulls the sides of her underwear down, easing her legs off of his shoulders to briefly rid her of them. Knees back over shoulders, he tastes her completely, without a barrier. He moans into her, thrilled by her taste and softness of the delicate skin.

"I could live off of this," Hook mumbles, mouth hovering over her bare pussy. Bringing his hand around her leg, he starts rubbing circles into her clit, tonguing her entrance. Emma writhes in the hard chair, looking for purchase from the unbelievable pressure building inside of her.

"Killian, I'm so close," she pants, not realizing what she just called him. The slight confusion in her head from the alcohol and the complete assault by his mouth makes it impossible to speak coherently or rationally. The feelings she had for him (that she didn't want to admit) combined with the overwhelming pleasure forces her to cry out what she wants.

He stops pleasuring her with his mouth and hand, hovering over her heat, a hopeful glint in his eyes. "You just called me Killian," he starts, nervousness in his voice. "Why?"

Emma glares at him, annoyed. She is so close and he just stops to ask why she called him by name. What _the_ fuck. "Please make me cum, I'm so close!"

Hook leans forward, grabbing her chin in his hand, keeping her eyes on his. "No, Emma," he whispers thickly. His accent emphasized by pleasure and the low octave of his voice. "Tell me _why_ you called me 'Killian'." He is dangerously close to her mouth, she lunges forward to kiss him, but his back away from her kiss, adamant about getting an answer.

"Because I need you," Emma whines, rocking her hips, hoping he would notice her needing movements. She can see he's confused. All this time she had called for 'Hook' when she needed him. Saying his name meant something else, a meaning she was going to have to admit. "Because I need Killian right now, and not Captain Hook," she finishes softly, her eyes glassing over and her body aching from lack of release. She reaches for his face, feeling the scruff under her skin, feeling his jaw tense and relax under her touch.

"I'll give you what you need, love," he says, breath whispering on her lips. He leans in and places a chaste kiss on her lips and moaning before curling his tongue in her warm mouth. His hand comes back down to her clit, gathering her wetness before beginning the languid circles that cause her to shudder. He releases her mouth, grasping at the fabric of her shirt, motioning for her to take it off. She does so willingly, allowing Hook to admire her swelling breasts in the thin lace of her bra. He absolutely loved the undergarments for women in this time, loving how little there was under their clothes. Emma reaches behind her to unclasp her bra, knowing he'd never seen one before and most likely couldn't undo the hooks. _Oh the irony_. Once her chest was bare to him, he inhaled sharply, mouth falling open, jaw going slack. Emma felt her cheeks blush under his stare on her naked form. She isn't can't remember if he's seen her completely naked or not. Their two previous meetings were random and rushed.

He took in every inch of her pale skin. He noticed the goosebumps rising all over her from the coolness of the air. He could see her nipples were hardening as her chest heaved with her heavy breathing. The flush in her skin made her even more beautiful. She looked healthy and alive in front of him. He gives her a small smile, making sure she feels comfortable this exposed to him. His slow strokes on her clit cause her to body to shake slightly, her breasts bounce with every shudder.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Emma" he whispers, bending down to suck a nipple into his mouth, admittedly one of his favorite things to do to a woman. She keens under the sensations at her clit and nipple, the two combining into vibrations inside her. He slipped his fingers through her folds to gather more lubrication and returned them to her clit, increasing the pressure and speed of his circles. Emma arches her back, pressing herself onto his touch. Hook attacks the other nipple, sucking a little harder and nibbling on the sensitive skin. The feedback from Emma all but makes him cum in his pants, erection straining against leather. Emma rocks furiously into his hand, grasping onto his shoulders, leaving crescents where her nails dug into his skin. He growls at her movements, completely possessed by her relentless shaking and moaning. He can watch her lose herself like this every second of his life.

"Feels so good," she pants, pressing his head down onto her chest, tangling her fingers in his thick hair. The want and need they both feel is overpowering, skin overheats and becomes flush, breathing become erratic, and their minds race (Emma's a mixture of arousal and alcohol).

Hook frees her nipple with a pop before standing up and pulling his shirt over his head with his hand. "More, more, more," he says to himself eagerly. He kicks his boots off and feverishly begins to unlace his pants. Emma has seen him naked once before, but this was completely different. She watches him lustfully through his tasks, licking her lips at the sight of him. His muscles ripple as he pulls his shirt off, scars, slightly shiny, almost glow in the dim light. His leather pants sit low, just below his hips bones, allowing the trail of dark hair to disappear under the line. His tan skin nearly golden in candlelight, chest dusted with dark hair. He is the most god-like creature she had ever seen. She notices his brace on his left arm for the first time. The black leather completely covers his forearm up to the elbow, breaking into straps that go across his bicep and around his shoulder. If anything, the brace adds to his sexiness, the straps accentuate his _devilishly handsome_ persona.

" _Fuck_ ," Emma whispers, watching him kick his pants off from around his ankles, without his eyes leaving hers. He quickly grabs her by the arm, pulling her from the chair and hoisting her up so her are bent at his hips. He sits down in his chair, adjusting them so she can straddle his lap comfortably, kissing her neck throughout the process. Emma places her hands behind his neck, pulling his mouth to hers harder. He rests his hook at the small of her back while his hand reaches down between them to her clit again. She gasps suddenly, throwing her head back at his surprise touch. "Oh, Fuck!"

"This is what I've wanted, Emma," he starts, placing wet kisses down her throat. "I've wanted to make you feel this good since the moment we met," he continues, making his way back up to her ear, nipping her earlobe quickly. "I've wanted us to feel this connected." He quickens his fingers on her clit, feeling her legs tremble against his sides. She begins to grind down on him, feeling his hard cock against her ass while doing so. He moans in appreciation, hooded eyes never leaving her body. He watches her bite her bottom lip, pulling her head back so she can see him. She lunges down for a kiss before pressing her forehead on his, unable to do anything except ride his hand.

"Oh my god," she whispers, placing a hand on the side of his face, fingers scratching into his scalp. He groans at the wetness building between her thighs, feeling how close she is to completely losing herself to him. His cock rubs blissfully against her ass, becoming coated in her arousal as well. Her whole body begins to tremble as she feels herself begin to burst. "Fuck, Killian!" she screams, her grip on his neck is stronger and she shoves her hand into his hair for something to grip.

"Yes, Emma," he encourages her, shoving two fingers inside of her, continuing his assault on her clit with the palm of his hand. She explodes around his fingers, the dual stimulation of her clit and g-spot almost too much to handle. She rides his fingers furiously, pressing her head painfully into his, seeing his stormy eyes dilate while watching her fall apart. His cock grows painfully hard as the blonde writhes in his lap and her pussy contracts around his fingers, wanting nothing more than to be inside of her. He kisses her passionately, diving his tongue into her mouth, tasting every part of her. Without warning, he loops her legs over his forearms, standing up with her and brings her over to his bed. He throws her down, taking the time to study her orgasm-flushed skin, glowing with a slight sheen of sweat. She is the most stunning thing he has ever seen like this, perfect and writhing for him.

"Killian, please," she begs, reaching out for him to join her on the bed. He willingly obliges, crawling on top of her slowly. The intimate position is new for the both of them, but it is something they need from each other.

"I've wanted to show you how much you mean to me," Hook starts, nudging her legs apart so he can rest between them. "I want you to feel what you do to me, feel what I can give you." He reaches down and hitches her thigh over his hip, she copies the movement with her other leg, crossing her ankles on the base of his spine. He leans down on his braced forearm, allowing his hand to roam her body. He looks sadly at his brace, knowing he only has one hand to touch her, to hold her. Noticing his disappointment, Emma leans to give the metal by her head a quick kiss, turning back to smile sweetly at him. "I wish I could use both hands…"

"I love it," she says, grasping at the straps on his bicep

. "It's sexy. Besides, you're better than anyone with that one hand." She was still a little tipsy and the truth seemed to slip out easier than it should. She didn't care though, her reassurance makes him smile at her.

"Is that so, Swan?" He asks deeply, grasping her hip tightly, pulling it up to meet his. The brush of his cock against her heat sends chills down their bodies, both groan from the sensation. He repeats the action, thrusting much deeper against her. He isn't even inside of her yet, but Emma can feel the coiling of her next orgasm building between her thighs.

"Please, Killian," Emma moans, lacing her arms through his so she can scratch her blunt nails down his lean back. "I need you inside me." Hook growls as her nails scratch at the flesh, causing him to thrust hard on her.

He puts his weight on his hooked arm before reaching between them to guide himself towards her entrance. Looking at her, holding his breath, he waits. They stare into each other's eyes for seconds before Emma leans up and kisses his lips, giving him the go-ahead. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he pushes himself inside her, completely sheathing himself.

"Bloody hell," he pant, eagerly pulling back out completely before thrusting back into her heat. "So fucking tight." Emma gasps at the drag of his cock slipping inside her. Even though they've fucked before, the intensity and passion brought to this time makes the experience feel brand new. She's never felt him burn so hotly, or herself burn like this before. The connection between them cannot be ignored anymore, not after this. Bringing his hand up to cup her face, he pulls her mouth to his, moaning as their lips collide. His pace increases slightly, his hips rolling into hers in a languid and deep motion, savoring every inch that glides into her wet heat.

The pressure continues to build inside of her, every strong stroke of his thick cock brushing that sensitive spot inside of her causes her body to respond in ways it never has before. She laces her fingers through his hair, lifting his mouth from hers to stare into his eyes, soaking in the desire and pleasure she finds in them. "Oh, fuck, Killian," she whines, licking her lips, eyes fluttering to stay open. A low, guttural growl escapes from his parted lips, thrusting even deeper inside of her, hitting bottom. Emma gasps as she feels him hit the end of her walls, "So deep."

"Yes," he whispers, pressing his head onto her shoulder, back heaving at the end of each push. Emma releases his hair and rubs her hands along his back, feeling the scars and muscles ripple under his soft fingers. He slides his hand down from her cheek, brushing over her neck, playing over her breast, and squeezing at her hip before grabbing at the flesh below her ass, pulling her in closer. "I want every inch of you."

"You have it," she moans, in the moment so deeply she cannot deny him anything. She wants him to own her, to take what he wants, she doesn't want this feeling to stop. "You have all of me, Killian." She squeezes her walls around his cock, causing him to shudder.

"Bloody hell," he pants, giving her a quick kiss on the side of her neck. "You've had me since the day we met," he confessed, never faltering in his assault. Emma knew it to be true, because he would have had her earlier if her emotional walls hadn't of been made of steel.

"I'm so close," Emma groans, rolling her hips under him, causing him to moan, as well. Leaving one hand on his back, she drags the other down his side, eliciting a growl from his chest, and rests on his thigh, gripping slightly. The noises he makes drive her completely insane, completely primal, entirely man.

"Yes, lose yourself for me, Emma," he says, bringing his arm under her back to hook his hand around her shoulder for leverage. His hold on her causes his thrusts to feel harder and deeper, Emma's head tilting back in response. "Fuck," he moans, loving the way she's coming undone under him. "You're so bloody beautiful." He feels himself getting close to his own release, the familiar pressure low in his groin, the contracting muscles in his abdomen.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Killian, I'm cumming!" she groans loudly, emphasizing the " _f"_ , as she reaches climax and falls completely over the edge for him. Her nails dig into his skin, her teeth bite at his straining left shoulder, and her walls contract tightly around his cock. Fast and quick waves wash over her, she's dizzy from not being able to breathe, and Hook is pounding steadily inside of her, chasing his own orgasm along with hers.

"That's it, love," he breathes as he watches her cum on his painfully hard cock. She looks absolutely divine while she cums, so free of worry or anything else. She's just in the moment while being impaled by him.

Emma comes down from the high slightly, still feeling the reverberating quivers she hopes to be feeling for a while. "Please, Killian," she pants, trying to regain her composure. "Cum for me." He all but explodes at her request, burying his head in the space between her neck and shoulder and quickens his pace. Taking his hand out from under her back, he slides it down her waist to sit on top of her hip, pressing her body down into the mattress.

"Gods, you feel so good," he moans, biting at her pulse, just hard enough to leave a mark on her. A mark she won't be able to deny in the morning. He's too close to release, too close to exploding inside of her tightness, too much emotion and physical pleasure for one man to contain. Placing his mouth over her throat to cover her in wet kisses, he cums with a force he's never felt. "Bloody hell," he groans, still pumping inside of her, slowing down as he finishes inside of her. Once completely spent, he doesn't move, he stills himself on top of her, kissing her neck as he waits for his mind to return to reality. Realizing his weight is probably crushing her, he slides off and rests on his back next to her. She can feel his warm release pooling between her legs, but decides to ignore it, turning on her side to face the pirate, playing with the straps of his brace.

"That was new," Emma admits, looking up at him through thick lashes, biting at her lip nervously.

"Aye, for me as well," he says, bringing his hand over to brush a lock of hair out of her face. The action makes her smile, he can act like a malicious pirate all he wants, but deep down, he's caring.

"What changed, though?" she asks, moving her hand up from his brace to trace circles on his chest. "What made us go from what happened at the hospital and in the alley, to _this_?"

He runs his fingers up and down her arm on his chest, "I didn't want it to just be about sex with you. I wanted more. I _want_ more." He turns his head to face her, looking deeply into her eyes. "When you came here tonight, asking for a fuck, I decided to admit my feelings for you."

"With more sex?" Emma asks, stilling her hand on his chest.

"This was just sex," he states, hurt evident in his voice. He turns his head to look at the ceiling of his quarters.

"No, Killian, it wasn't just sex," she adds, turning his head to face her again, palm flat on his cheek. "It was so much more than that." She kisses him tenderly on the lips, passion evident on both sides. He parts her lips with his tongue, demanding entry, as he rolls onto his side to face her.

"Don't you feel it, love?" he asks, breaking the kiss with a pant. His blue eyes stare longingly into her green ones. She can see the hope in the blue pools and isn't sure how to articulate what needs to be said.

"I feel something," she starts, dragging her thumb along his bottom lip. "I just don't want to move to fast and fuck things up." He can see the worry in her eyes. He knows she's been hurt before, and he doesn't mind moving slow with her. He just wants her, he wants more than just her body, he wants her soul. "Can we do that?"

"I care deeply for you, Emma," he begins, grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles. "I just want you, I'm not going anywhere." He can see the tears well in her eyes, but she blinks them away. His strong Swan. "But we can still have fun, right?" he asks, trying to lighten the mood a bit. He winks at her before smirking. That fucking cocky smirk that makes her knees give out.

"Of course, this is way too damn good to hold off on," she replies with a grin, snuggling in close to him, feeling his warm radiate over her cooling skin. He wraps his arms around her, carefully maneuvering his hooked arm under her head.

"Thank you," he whispers, kissing her forehead before resting his check on the top of her head, inhaling deeply with satisfaction. She knows he's not thanking her for the sex, but thanking her for opening up. She always knew there was something, but she was never comfortable coming clean about it. She was willing to fuck him until they couldn't do it anymore, but this, this is nice. His warm body surrounding her own, legs tangled together happily. This is definitely not how she expected the night to go, but it has been better than she hoped. Hook continues his close hold as he feels her fall asleep. He knows that her drinking hadn't caused this to happen, it was an inevitable even that _needed_ to happen before someone was hurt.

He has his beautiful swan in his bed, and all is well. There is nothing that would make him unhappy at this moment, as long as she was there. The weeks of torment he endured, the feelings of being used and left, of him doing the same to her, all led up to this moment. He made her see what she meant to someone, let her see he was sincere in the only way he knew how. While fucking Emma Swan was great, making love to her felt perfect. Who knew getting hit by a car would be the best thing to ever happen to him.

 _ **AN: So what did you think?! I hope this concluded to everyone's liking. Let me know if I need to write an Epilogue for this story or not. I don't think there will be a Part 4, but an epilogue isn't out of the question. Well, I'm off to do school work or start another story... hmm? haha. Thank you again! Reviews and Prompts welcome! - Bailey**_


End file.
